


The One Where Rufus Finds Out

by Lyatttrash



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Post-Episode: s02e03 Hollywoodland, episode tag: 203
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: The team gets back from Hollywoodland and Rufus is excited to tell Jiya what happened.





	The One Where Rufus Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> AN: hi everyone… enjoy this little one shot that popped into my brain during my shower, I’m always getting ideas at the most inconvenient times lol.

Rufus was up and out of the hatch as soon as the lifeboat touched the ground. He took the stairs two at a time, ignoring his teammates pleas to be careful. Only stumbling a little bit, he didn’t care, he had to get to Jiya. It happened, it finally happened. For almost a year he and Jiya had been speculating about when the two of them would get together. Rufus would purposefully leave them alone on missions, Jiya would leave the room when she saw it was just the two of them, they sprawled out on the big couch during movie nights, forcing Lucy and Wyatt onto the love seat. Hell, they even started a bunker pool.

“Jiya! Jiya!” he exclaimed as his eyes landed on his girlfriend behind the row of computers. He grabbed her by the wrist, practically dragging her down the hall. He pulled them into their room and promptly shut the heavy metal door, turning to Jiya with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

“Woah Rufus slow down where’s the fire?” she laughed.

“Hedy Lamar’s guest house.” He said all in one breath.

“What?” Jiya cocked her head to the side confused.

“The fire, it was all over her guest house.” He said talking animatedly with his hands.

“Are you having a stroke?” she asked with mock concern.

“What? No, Lucy and Wyatt!” He was practically jumping up and down. He had been waiting a good eight or nine hours to tell her about this.  

“Lucy and Wyatt are having a stroke…” she teased, her face held a veil of perplexity. 

“No it happened!” he grabbed her shoulders excitedly  

“What happened?” she questioned. Rufus and Jiya had always been completely in sync, always able to read each others thoughts from just a glance. It was frustrating him that Jiya wasn’t getting what he was saying, given how long they’ve waited for this day.

“Lucy and Wyatt!” he clarified, waiting until she got what he was saying. From the way her eyebrows furrowed together it was clear she wasn’t getting it.

“Yeah I’m not following.” She looked at him like he had stepped out of the lifeboat with two heads, he almost brought a hand up to check. _Why wasn’t she more excited about this?_

“Okay I love you but you are seriously testing my patience right now.” He teased. She laughed giving him a light smack on the chest. “Ow.” He made a scene out of rubbing where she hit him.

“For the love of god Rufus just spit it out” she exasperated, clearly losing interest in this conversation.

“I walked in on Lucy and Wyatt in bed together!” he all but squealed like a school girl.

“What!” she shouted. She seemed more horrified than excited. Rufus was too worked up to notice.

“I know!”

“Oh my god…” she said in disbelief, sinking down onto the bed. _Okay not exactly the reaction I was going for._

“I’m just super thankful they were under the covers but still didn’t make it any less awkward.” He cringed slightly at the image of Wyatt on top of Lucy that flashed into his brain, burned is probably a more accurate word.

“I can’t believe this” she said breathlessly. She gripped the rails of the bed to steady herself. She looked way more shocked than she should have been, it wasn’t exactly a secret that Wyatt and Lucy had a thing for each other.

“I know! I’ve been telling him since we found Lucy to admit he’s in love with her.”

“What about Jessica?” she looked up at him, a slight apprehension to her voice.

“Yeah so, what about her?” Rufus said with an indifferent shrug. A look of hurt crossed Jiya’s face as she scoffed and stormed out of the room. Confused by the sudden change in mood he followed her out towards the launch area. Everyone had long since scattered to their own corners of this hell hole, leaving Rufus and Jiya alone. She pulled the chair out, sat down in a huff, and began forcefully typing on the keyboard. Rufus came up behind her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re seriously okay with all of this?” she whipped around to face him.

“Well yeah! I’ve been saying they just need to bang it out since the beginning.” Jiya’s mouth flew open and an incredulous squeak came out.

“You’re unbelievable!” she whisper shouted, not wanting to draw people’s attention to their fight. The was an anger in her eyes but Rufus couldn’t figure out what for.

“Okay now I’m the one not following, Lucy and Wyatt sleep together and you’re pissed at _me_?” His eyebrow shot up, this is definitely not how he thought this was go. _I have a degree from MIT and I don’t understand how Lucy and Wyatt sleeping together lands me in the doghouse._

“I can’t believe he would do that to Jessica, and you’re over here _encouraging_ it!” she hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest. How could he not be encouraging it, they were perfect for each other. Also Jiya doesn’t have a leg to stand on accusing him of whatever the hell she’s accusing him of, she’s the one who started the damn bunker pool. Rufus had reached new levels of confusion.

“Jiya what are you talking about? Jessica’s been dead for a long time. Wyatt finally put away his grief and guilt and moved on, we should be happy for him.” Jiya gasped in shock, realization dancing across her face.

“I don’t think that I can…” she trailed off. Rufus crossed his arms in a huff.

“Why not?”

“Because Jessica is alive.”


End file.
